Garo Special - Bạch Dạ Ma Thú
Garo Special - Bạch Dạ Ma Thú (牙狼(GARO) スペシャル 白夜の魔獣 GARO Supesharu Byakuya no Majū): Bản special của series, được chia thành 2 phần, được chiếu trên TV vào 15/12 và 22/12/2006. Cốt truyện "Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness. Demons that hate, that feed upon mankind. There was a time when humans lived in fear these fiends from the shadows. But mankind received a ray of hope, the Light of Hope that was the Makai Knights. The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind. Thus, they were exhaulted by humanity." Sau trận chiến với KIBA, Kouga được phân bổ đến khu vực phía Bắc. Trong một lần săn Horror, anh gặp một Ma Giới Tu Sỹ thực tập tên là Rin, nói rằng mình được Tu Sỹ Amon gửi đến, nhờ anh cứu một người bạn được cho là đã chết, bị giam ở Cánh rừng Ma giới, Jabi. Vậy là Kouga bắt đầu cùng Rin giải cứu Jabi ,mặc cho sự cản trở của những sức mạnh bí ẩn trong cánh rừng Ma Giới. Cùng lúc đó, một Horror mạnh mẽ có tên là Legules đã thức tỉnh, bắt đầu thực hiện âm mưu của mình, lợi dụng Đêm Trắng nhằm để cho tộc Legules của hắn thống trị thế giới này Diễn biến Part 1 Yamagatana Rin - một tu sỹ nhỏ tuổi gửi đến Saejima Kouga một lời nhắn sau khi sử dụng chính mình làm con mồi dụ Horror đến để gây chú ý với anh. Sau đó, khi đưa Rin về nhà, anh bắt đầu nói chuyện với Rin và bắt đầu hoài nghi vì tin nhắn đó là từ vị tu sỹ Amon quá cố. Để chứng minh cho Kouga thấy, Rin đã sử dụng ma pháp nhưng rốt cục chỉ làm hư bức tranh mà Kaoru để lại cho anh trước lúc đi du học. Mặc dù tức giận, nhưng Kouga vẫn cùng Rin tham gia nghi lễ triệu hồn tu sỹ Amon và nói chuyện với ông. Tu sỹ Amon nói với Kouga rằng thể xác của Jabi vẫn còn nguyên và đang bị giam bên trong Ma giới thú Miki trong Khu rừng Ma giới. Ở vùng phía Tây, Suzumura Rei chạm trán một con Horror rất lạ và đã hạ gục nó sau khi triệu gọi bộ giáp Zero. Sau đó, anh được cử đi đến Kantai để bảo hộ cho nghi lễ Đêm Trắng. Còn Kouga thì cùng Rin (Rin mặc dù muốn ở lại nhưng bị Kouga bắt đi theo) đến Kantai thông qua Ma giới đạo. Nhưng ngay khi tiến vào Kantai, anh phải ẩu đả với Yamagatana Tsubasa và hai thuộc hạ của anh ta. Tsubasa, anh trai của Rin, một Ma giới kị sỹ, phản đối mục đích Kouga đến đây, đồng thời mắng Rin vì đã dính vào việc này. Tuy nhiên, Tu sỹ Garai đã cho phép Kouga tiến vào Kantai. Sau khi Kouga tiến vào Khu rừng Ma Giới để cứu Jabi, Rin phải tiếp tục giữ cho cánh cổng luôn mở, nếu không Kouga sẽ mãi không thể trở lại. Cùng lúc đó, Tsubasa cùng hai thuộc hạ của anh gặp phải sự tấn công của bọn Karakuri và suýt chút nữa bị bọn chúng hạ gục. May thay, Rei tới giúp sức cho họ. Tsubasa cũng triệu hồi bộ giáp và chiến đấu với danh xưng Bạch Dạ Kị Sỹ Dan. Sau khi hạ gục những ảo ảnh trong Khu rừng Ma giới, Kouga đối diện với hình thái mạnh nhất của Ma thú Miki, buộc anh phải triệu hồi bộ giáp Garo cùng Gouten. Cuối cùng, Kouga cũng đã đánh thức được Jabi từ cơn mê, chém đứt thân thể Miki bằng Nha Lang Trảm Mã Kiếm (牙狼斬馬剣), cứu sống Jabi, đưa cô trở lại (nhờ công của Rin giữ cho cánh cổng luôn mở, bất chấp cô bé sợ hãi ra sao). Cùng lúc đó, một sinh vật mang tên Legules bắt đầu biến các Horror thành Karakuri, tay chân của mình, thẳng đường đến Kantai, tiêu diệt hàng trăm người trên đường đi của chúng. Part 2 Sau khi được cứu sống, Jabi bắt đầu dạy ma pháp cho Rin. Tu sỹ Garai bắt đầu hoài niệm về gia đình Saejima tràn ngập hạnh phúc trước lúc cha mẹ Kouga qua đời. Sau đó, Kouga biết thêm về Horror Legules , một Horror cực kì mạnh mẽ, đang chuẩn bị trỗi dậy, phục sinh cho giống loài ác quỷ của hắn, tấn công loài người. Garai nói với mọi người rằng nghi lễ Đêm Trắng chính là để bảo vệ thế giới thông qua việc bắn Mũi tên Ưng Lân lên bầu trời lúc nhật thực. Tuy nhiên, trong thời gian thực thi nghi lễ, nếu nghi lễ dính phải máu của người vô tội, nghi lễ sẽ trở thành nghi lễ bóng tối, nhằm phục sinh tộc Legules. Tsubasa không vui khi thấy Jabi, vì cho rằng cô ấy đã chết. Jabi cầm lấy tay anh, đặt lên ngực cô để anh cảm nhận được nhịp tim của cô, cho anh thấy cô bây giờ rất tràn đầy sức sống. Sau khi cuộc tranh luận kết thúc, họ đến kiểm tra Mũi tên Ưng Lân, chuẩn bị cho nghi lễ Đêm Trắng. Cuối cùng, Jabi cũng phát hiện ra lí do mình được phục sinh, chính là để phục hồi sức mạnh cho Mũi tên Ưng Lân, vốn dĩ đã bị giảm sút theo thời gian. Trong thời gian đó, Kouga, Rei và Tsubasa bảo hộ Kantai cho tới khi nghi lễ kết thúc. Đêm xuống, bọn Legules tấn công, nhưng thất bại. Tuy nhiên, hắn đã lén nhập vào Goruba, lặng lẽ chờ đợi cơ hội tấn công. Trong cuộc tấn công, Rin bị dính phải luồng năng lượng hắc ám. Jabi đã phải dùng một phép thuật tẩy rửa với cô bé. Mặc dù trong quá trình chữa trị rất đau đớn nhưng hiệu quả của nó thì không phải bàn cãi. Sau khi Tsubasa xin lỗi Rin và Jabi vì thái độ không phải của mình trước đây, Legules xuất hiện, tước đi Mũi tên Ưng Lân và bắt Rin đi theo. Vậy là Kouga, Rei, Tsubasa và Jabi tiến vào Khu rừng Nại Lạc để cứu RIn và ngăn chặn việc Mũi tên Ưng Lân dính máu người vô tội. Trên đường, Kouga, với sự trợ giúp của Jabi, đã đấu với Legules. Kết quả, Kouga thua cuộc. Tệ hơn nữa, Legules bắt đầu triển khai hình dáng Horror tối thượng của mình. Kouga triệu hồi bộ giáp và lại đánh với Legules. Anh cắm Mũi tên Ưng Lân lên người để tẩy rửa cơ thể, nhận lấy một hình thái mới của Garo là Ourin Garo (Ưng Lân Nha Lang). Mũi tên Ưng Lân biến thành một mũi thương. Garo phóng mũi thương lên bầu trời nhật thực để hoàn thành nghi lễ (đặc biệt, trên đường đi, mũi thương cũng xuyên qua và tiêu diệt Legules). Sau cái chết của Legules, lũ tay chân của hắn cũng chết theo, mang sự yên bình trở lại với Kantai. Jabi ở lại Kantai để trông chừng và dạy dỗ Rin, Rei thì quay về khu vực của mình. Còn Kouga, anh trở về nhà, phát hiện ra Kaoru đã trở về, đang đợi anh. Diễn viên, Nhân vật *Konishi Ryosei vai Saejima Kouga / Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO (冴島鋼牙 / 黄金騎士・牙狼) *Hijii Mika vai Mitsuki Kaoru (御月カオル) *Kageyama Hironobu lồng tiếng cho Ma Đạo Luân Zaruba (魔導輪ザルバ) *Fujita Ray vai Suzumura Rei / Ngân Nha Kị Sỹ ZERO (涼邑 零 / 銀牙騎士・絶狼) *Orikasa Ai lồng tiếng cho Ma Đạo Cụ Silva (魔導具シルヴァ) *Yamamoto Shoumavai Yamagatana Tsubasa / Bạch Dạ Kị Sỹ DAN (山刀翼 / 白夜騎士・打無) *Ogata Kenichi lồng tiếng cho Ma Đạo Cụ Garuba (魔導具ゴルバ) *Hotaru Yukijirou vai Kurahashi Gonza (倉橋ゴンザ) *Sato Yasue vai Jabi *Shibamoto Yuzumi vai Yamagatana Rin *Tsunogae Kazue vai Tu Sỹ Garai *Maro Akaji vai Tu Sỹ Amon *Watanabe Hiroyuki vai Saejima Taiga / Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO *Sawahata Ryuusei vai Saejima Kouga lúc nhỏ *Kyomoto Masaki vai Barago *Mark Musashi vai Kodama *Hirose Masashi lồng tiếng cho Legules *Koshige Namihei vai Aomushi Nhạc phim Mở đầu * "Theme of GARO" Sáng tác và thể hiện: TRYFORCE và JAM Project Kết thúc * "Aurora no Shita de" (オーロラの下で Ōrora no Shita de?) Sáng tác: Masaki Kyomoto Biên soạn: Harukichi Yamamoto Thể hiện: GARO Project Xem thêm Thể_loại:Garo Special - Bạch Dạ Ma Thú Thể_loại:Tokusatsu